<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Pleasure by SepticAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065916">Sleepy Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce'>SepticAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Night Hunter (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O Undertones, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve are already in bed when Walter comes home but that doesn’t stop some sensual times from happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader/Walter Marshall, Steve Rogers/You, Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re in bed cuddled up against Steve’s chest and soundly asleep. It had been an exhausting day for you and there was no telling when Walter would be home from his new case, so you had called it an early night.</p><p><em>Hey, darling,</em> Walter’s voice greeting Steve is low so as not to wake you when he enters the room. He strips off his clothes and gently places himself on the other side of your body. Despite his best efforts, the dip in the bed stirs you awake.</p><p><em>Alpha,</em> a tired murmur, as you immediately shift your body to get closer to Walter.</p><p><em>Sorry I woke you,</em> whispers into your hair. After a moment, Walters hand starts moving. He roams over your upper body, gently giving one boob a squeeze before dragging his fingers further down. A gasp when he reaches your inner thigh. <em>Shh it’s okay baby. </em></p><p>Steve’s hands join, your legs parting subconsciously. Walter, cupping your face and drawing you in for a kiss. Soft lips whispering<em> So pretty for us. </em>Then a moan when Steve’s fingers graze your clit. And a whimper when they don’t stay. A squirm when they continue to stroke your inner thighs with gentle touch. Walter kneading your boobs, his other arm holding you close to him.</p><p><em>Gonna make you feel so good </em>Steve’s voice when his hand returns to where you crave it. Circles around your sensitive nub, drawn with your slick. A finger teasing your entrance. Whimpers, moans, squirming, Walter holding you still, one hand now down to hold your legs spread. <em>Give him access.</em></p><p>Finally, a finger entering you, an inhale, Steve’s lips on your neck and Walter’s on yours again. More gentle strokes, another finger, hitting that spot inside you that has your breathing get heavier. But the feeling oh so comfortable, feeling cherished and pliant and soft. Warmth spreading through your body, fuzziness along your limbs, fog clouding your mind as all you can do is feel their soft ministrations. <em>You gonna come for us little one? Give in and feel good? </em>And you do, the feeling washing through your body in a gentle wave, their hands guiding you through the ocean of sensation.</p><p>And your eyes remain closed, no strength left to open your lids, but you still instinctually take Steve’s fingers in your mouth when he offers them. Lazily licking them clean. <em>I love you </em>murmured around them. Walters arms continuing to hold you safe, his face nuzzled in your neck.</p><p>And you’re tired but now they’ve awoken the need and so <em>Please </em>in no more than a whimper. <em>What do you need baby </em></p><p><em>Need you </em>and you hope they won’t make you be more specific.</p><p>A beat passes and then another. <em>Want you inside me,,, please </em>and that’s enough for Steve, shifting his body between your legs. His lips capturing yours, his hand between your bodies, guiding him to your entrance. A moment of stillness when he bottoms out, giving your body time to adjust.</p><p>You could stay like this, Steve above you, in you, with his face buried in your neck. Walter beside you, a hand in your hair, murmuring sweet nothings and encouragement into your ears. His other hand has taken a hold of himself.</p><p>And then Steve starts moving, slow strokes, your hands hold onto his back, his lips explore between your chest and neck, drawing the sweetest gasps from you. Low grunts and slightly laboured breathing in the air. And you feel as though you’re floating. If there’s a heaven, it must feel like this.<em> Give me your hand. </em>You comply on instinct, letting Walter lead your hand to his shaft. But you’re barely holding on to consciousness, sleep threatening to take you, so he closes his fist over yours.</p><p><em>Doing so well. Feel so good. </em>Between breaths from the man above you. And his hand moves between your legs once more. A little pressure, a few rubs, and warmth spreads through your body a second time. Your toes curling and your back arching. And he fucks you through it, <em>So good for us. Come for me. Show us how good you feel. </em>And as you come down, sleep finally claims you again.</p><p>You don’t hear the praise they keep whispering. <em>Our lovely little toy. Did so well. Best thing that ever happened to us. </em>And only your subconscious gets to feel when Steve finishes himself off inside you. And when Walter comes on your hand. And the way Steve keeps holding you while Walter reaches for his earlier discarded shirt to clean you up.</p><p>You don’t see them kiss each other goodnight, <em>I’m glad you’re safe,</em> but you feel the love they radiate towards you and each other. And you know everything’s going to be alright as they cuddle up to you from both sides, finally drifting off as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>